


Now I got you in my space

by Orientali



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientali/pseuds/Orientali
Summary: Dream and George are ready to come out to the internet about their relationship. So they make a TikTok.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 616





	Now I got you in my space

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY thanks for clicking! This is for all the starved DNF shippers. Enjoy this trash <3

"So uh, how do you wanna do this?" 

George stood a little aways from Dream, who leaned against the wall. 

"Umm, to be honest I don't know either," Dream laughed sheepishly, ruffling his hair in an embarrassed manner. Or maybe it was in a nervous manner. George couldn't tell. Nonetheless, he gave a scoff that faded to a smile, shaking his head. 

"Wow, so you don't actually have a proper plan. Very typical." 

This idea, courtesy of Dream, was brought up when they were cuddling on the couch one afternoon. They've moved in and been dating for a while, 3 months to be exact. But for their sakes, they decided to keep their relationship out of the public eye until they both were comfortable with announcing it. 

"Hey George?" Dream spoke suddenly, slightly disrupting George's attempt to fall asleep. 

"Mmm, yes?" George mumbled, snuggling his face into Dream's collar. He heard Dream chuckle and pull him closer. The comforting warmth almost lulled George to lose consciousness completely, if it weren't for the next thing that came out of Dream's mouth. 

"Do you wanna tell everyone about us?"

George snapped awake, pulling a bit away from the blonde. 

"What?"

Dream took in George's shocked expression and began to frantically wave his hands. It was kinda cute how expressive he was. 

"I-i mean it was just an idea if you aren't ready I totally get that aHAH just forget I said anything-" 

George had turned on the seat to grab Dream's hands, which successfully made the latter stop rambling. The Brit hummed for a moment, gently swaying their hands back and forth, appearing to be a moment of thought before looking up and making eye contact with him. 

"Well," he sighed, "let's take everything into consideration." 

Dream nodded, playing with the other's fingers. 

"I..." George paused to exhale again, "am okay with revealing our relationship." 

Dream perked up, opening up his mouth to respond when he felt George squeeze his hands, signifying that he wasn't finished. 

"But," George continued, "but, I'm asking you if you thought about this thoroughly." 

Dream tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well ok, you wanna reveal our relationship. Which is perfectly fine, I think I'm ready, and based on the fact that you suggested it in the first place, you're ready too. But how? You haven't done a face reveal yet." 

Oh, Dream didn't think about that. 

George smirked slightly while looking at the expression on Dream’s face. And he came to the conclusion that yeah, his boyfriend didn't think about that. "Just don't worry about it for now. We can think about it later." 

"Yeah, we have plenty of time to think about it. No rush," Dream agreed. George nodded, before yelping when the younger male suddenly yanked on his arms. Dream fell back on the length of the couch so that George fell on his chest and was practically face to face with him. 

Dream wheezed softly when he saw how George's face lit up on fire. Cute. 

"You're  _ such _ an idiot," George grumbled. But Dream saw through that facade and grinned, sharp canines peeking out from his upper lip. 

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot," Dream recited, before promptly busting out into more wheezing as George groaned and smacked him for the stupid classic pick up line that somehow worked every time. 

They had several days of brainstorming after that, going through ideas that in the end were rejected by one or the other until finally, an idea struck Dream when he was scrolling through his feed in TikTok.

That’s it! 

“Ohhh Gogyyy!” Dream called, jogging into the aforementioned’s office. George turned his seat from the screen where he was doing some code for the new plugin they were going to use for the next video.

“Yeah?” George raised his eyebrows when he saw Dream’s excited expression. 

“I just had a great idea! We could make a TikTok. Like I don’t know, film us kissing or something. I’m gonna wear one of my merch items and have like my hood up so no one can see me but know it’s me. What do you think?” 

George choked a little when Dream said the word “kiss,” which didn’t go unnoticed by the latter. 

“O-or we could do something less explicit. Up to you.” Dream was starting to look like a kicked puppy at this point, and George immediately made his mind. 

“We can do that,” he blurted out. The younger male’s eyes snapped up from where they were on the floor to meet his own. 

“W-wait… really? Are you okay with that?” 

“I mean, I don’t really have a problem with it,” George admitted, though he flushed a little at the prospect of kissing Dream in front of a recording camera. The brunette was quickly startled out of his thoughts when his arm was grabbed by the American and he was pulled out of his chair and into the hallway. 

“W-wait,” George stammered,”are we actually doing this now?” 

Dream let go of his arm to look at him. “I mean yeah, to get it over with. Unless you wanna do it later.”

“No, no. We can do it now...”

So that’s how they ended up standing in the hallway filming a freaking TikTok, because even though Dream came up with the idea, he didn’t actually plan anything out other than pick a choice of music. All they did so far was set up the phone stand so that it was at a specific angle, only showing a bit of George’s face and none of Dream’s. They did try to rehearse what they were going to do, but it just turned out awkward and unnatural. 

“Ughhhhhh,” George whined, “what are we gonna dooo? You came up with this idea. Just do something on the fly.”

“Oh come on now,” Dream grimaced, fiddling with his hood which he had pulled over his fluffy hair, “You know how I like things scripted. I can’t really just improvise on the spot.”

“Well we’re gonna be here all day if we don’t do something,” George sighed. He bit his lip before ultimately deciding to walk over to press the record button to start the countdown. 

George got in position in front of Dream just a couple seconds before the timer ran out. 

_ I feel we’re close enough  _

George raised his eyebrows slightly at the remix of the recognizable song. Dream adjusts his hoodie. 

_ I wanna lock in your love _

Dream makes eye contact with him. His breath catches in his throat and he shivers at the look that had settled in the other’s gaze. 

_ I think we’re close enough _

Dream takes a step toward him. George finds himself taking a subconscious one back. 

_ Could I lock in your love, baby? _

And before George can do anything, Dream surges forward, caging him against the wall and connecting his lips with his own. 

_ Now I got you in my space _

_ I won't let go of you _

_ Got you shackled in my embrace _

_ I'm latching on to you _

George is barely able to let out a surprised squeak when Dream pulls away briefly only to kiss him again. The Brit can’t help but slide his eyes closed and wrap his arms around Dream, just melting into his boyfriend’s hold as the music swells in the background. They pressed together, kissing desperately as if they were the other's only source of life. 

George’s mind went blank, and his thoughts were long gone to the foggy haze that currently inhabited his head. All he could think about was Dream. Dream holding him. Dream touching him. Dream kissing him, devouring him slowly until there was nothing left. 

They break apart only when it gets too hard to breathe, pressing their foreheads together as the music faded in the background. Dream chuckles at the soft whine of complaint George emits, sliding his head down to the older’s shoulder to nuzzle it. 

“S-so uh, how was that for doing something on the fly?” 

“U-um.” George still couldn't believe that they actually just did that, and he actually had to take a second to lean his head back and laugh breathlessly. Dream joined in with his own wheezy chuckles, and their mixed noises of giddiness and adrenaline rang into the air. 

After they calmed down, George kissed the top of the blonde’s head and hugged him tighter. 

“That,” George murmured, “was amazing.” 

“I love you,” Dream mumbled. “Whatever happens, I’ll be here with you all the way.” 

“I know. And I love you too. So much.” 

They post it after adding a monochrome filter. 

The internet promptly explodes. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOOOOOOOO BOY GETTING BACK INTO MY WRITING ROOTS NOW. I was actually kinda happy about this. Less happy at the fact I finished this at 4 AM and put aside my homework for this LMFAO. Oh well.
> 
> This was inspired by my beautiful and talented friend Qekyo aka Ness, who also did an idea similar to this. Check out her works, especially her most recent one called Dear Dream. She worked really hard on that one. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and criticisms are always appreciated! <3


End file.
